


Life Choices

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Plz love jt, The grossest fluff, This is srsly very short, also, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: Hansol wants a baby





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



> Based on a conversation i had on my head before traveling
> 
>  
> 
> (Yes, i have conversations on my head)

It was another one of those days when Hansol was feeling very touchy-feely. It wasn't rare, but it began to be tiring sometimes, especially if they were in public places like the airport. 

They were all waiting for the flight attendant to call them. The rest of the members were either asleep or playing around the airport. The manager already know he could do nothing to control his hyperactive kids, so he just let them be.

Hansol and Byungjoo were sitting in the waiting Area, Hansol's arms were tightly wrapped around Byungjoo's waist and his head was resting on the younger's shoulder. Byungjoo had his arm wrapped around the other's waist as well, keeping him close to him. They weren't talking but it wasn't necessary, the silence was never uncomfortable between them. They watched people come and go, and occasionally, Sanggyun chasing Jiho around to annoy him. 

Then, a woman with a baby, wearing the cutest bear onesie Hansol had ever seen, walked in front of them. The sight seemed to spark something deep inside of Hansol. 

He couldn't stop himself when he said, "Let's have a baby." Byungjoo's eyes widened impossibly as he stared at Hansol in awe.   
"W-what?" He stuttered. Hansol didn't hesitate when he repeated his previous words. Byungjoo cleared his throat as he thought of the nicest way to tell Hansol why they couldn't. "Uh... We can't... For uh... Various reasons..." Byungjoo answered giving Hansol a peck on the forehead to stop the boy from getting too sad about the topic, "We could adopt?" The oldest suggested. Byungjoo sighed and started petting Hansol's head. "Hansol, baby, we can't even openly date, it'd be very difficult." 

He looked at Hansol and started to regret his words as Hansol had the face of a kicked puppy, but he couldn't help it, the oldest was asking the impossible. "Hansolie, we can't, not now at least, we're still quite young and we are idols, maybe some day, when we stop living this kind of live, we can adopt some kids and we'll buy them the cutest onesies we find, I promise. They'll be as cute as you, and we can teach them how to dance as they grow up as well as singing and we'll love them with all of our hearts... But for now, let's just stay this way, we're still so young."

Hansol had never seem his boyfriend being so serious. It was a really nice change. He gave him a peck on the cheek, before breaking into a mischievous smile. "Do you think Sanggyun will let me buy him onesies?" 

Their laughs could be heard throughout the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to watch the Lego™ Batman movie and it was so great 10/10 would re watch 
> 
>  
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
